Holy DiNozzo!
by nicksfriend
Summary: Well, it has been a while since we've seen our boy go undercover, which he is very good at indeed. Well, our blessings are upon you Father DiNozzo.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Holy DiNozzo!

**Disclaimer**: Not they are not mine, the characters or the show or the producers or the writers. I just do this for entertainment!

**Summary**: Well, it has been a while since we've seen our boy go undercover, which he is very good at indeed. Well, our blessings are upon you **Father DiNozzo.**

**NCIS Building**

Gibbs was sitting in the bullpen waiting for his team to arrive, they had an assignment that would take them all on an emotional ride, especially his senior agent. He was finishing up the paperwork when he heard the elevator ding and out walked his team.

" Did you watch it Ziva? Brad Pitt was _awesome_!" Tony asked as he walked towards his desk, not detecting his boss yet.

"You mean Mr and Mrs Smith? Yes Tony I watched it. It was brutal but- yet intriguing." she gave him a smile. "Actually I thought that Angelina Jolie was a much better fighter Tony,she whipped ass."

Tony tossed his bag to the back of his desk and looked at his partner," Pitt rocked and it's whooped ass, Zee-vah"

Tim was following close behind the two agents, his eyes rolling at the mention of movies. Did his partner's ever read books? That had to be a big _NO_ or they would have noted a new book out by Thom E Gemcity. Maybe it was for the best they didn't know- he grinned as he threw his gear onto the floor, took a seat behind his computer and started typing.

Gibbs had enough of the banter and decided it was time to get to work, "Grab your gear, we have a new case!" Gibbs jumped up from his desk, the team finally acknowledging his presence by picking their gear back up and following him across the room to the elevator.

"What we got boss?" Tony asked as he switched his shoulder bag to his other arm, he still had pain in his left arm due to his _injury/break_ months ago with Rivkin. If the weather was going to change his arm ached, there must be a blizzard on the way, he thought to himself, his arm was really hurting.

"Over the weekend there was a murder at the Holy Covenant Church. Two dead marines." his explanation was brief but to the point.

"That's the church Kate attended." Tim spoke up, his memories of his ex-partner still fresh in his mind, it was as if her murder had just happened yesterday.

"That's right, she was Catholic." Tony muttered under his breath, his memories also were too fresh of a partner lost, he had recently come very close to losing Ziva, which had made his memories of Kate reappear, and his nightmares. The memory of Kate falling on that roof top that day, a bullet wound to her head, blood spatter on his face and his clothing was still etched into his mind as vividly as it had just occurred .

"We need to focus! The weekend team processed the crime scene and we're doing follow up to the interviews." Gibbs was giving his verbal warning, he too had thought of Kate and knew that memories and emotions would be stirred.

Ziva looked over to her partner's faces, this might be a more difficult case than she had first expected, even without details or victim's names she was already seeing in their faces the effects of the connection to Agent Todd, and it gave her a bad feeling inside. Her gut was telling her that this was not going to be a good case for the team.

The elevator stopped and they all headed for the parking lot, thinking that they were all going to the same place but Gibbs stopped and pointed in Tony's direction," DiNozzo, I need you to go to Colonel Howell's office and get the files on our two victims." he handed Tony the names then headed towards the sedan with Ziva and Tim.

"Yes boss." Tony felt relieved, he really didn't want to go to the church, it would be too difficult. He headed for his car to run the Probie errand, evidently Gibbs was reading him as usual, seeing through his emotional wall.

**Holy Covenant Church**

Gibbs stood to the side as his agents interviewed the staff at the church, he shuffled through the pictures of the crime scene, the bodies had been found near the rear of the building. He handed the photos to Ziva as he passed on his way to the back entrance to the church, scanning the hallway for clues but nothing that caught his eye.

Ziva glanced down at the pictures of the men as she continued to question the church secretary."Do you recognize either victim?" she held up the photos so the elderly woman could see the faces of the two men. Ziva had the military ID photos for both men, not wanting to shock the elderly woman with the pictures of the deceased men lying on the ground of their church property.

"No, I've never seen them before in my life." she spoke it softly as she held a tissue to dry her eyes, the emotional toil on the woman was evident.

" Did you see or hear anything unusual last night before you left for the evening?" Ziva asked another question, hoping that elderly woman could recall hearing sounds or voices.

"I'm afraid I 'm very hard of hearing. I left around eleven, after evening mass, I didn't hear or see anything. I'm so sorry I can't assist you in finding who did this terrible deed to these poor souls." she sniffled and then removed her thick glasses to clean them with the same tissue she had just blown her nose with.

Ziva winced at the woman's lack of sanitary protocol but she nodded in understanding, "I appreciate your time." She stood to go find Gibbs, Tim was still interviewing the priests but was getting nowhere. It was if the bodies were magically transported to the location. No evidence, not a foot print, finger print or even a tire track,_ nothing._

Ziva made her way to the back of the church to find her boss staring at the ground, looking as he was trying to make evidence appear.

"Anything?" he asked without looking up at his agent.

"Nothing." Ziva replied as she also started taking in the crime scene, minus the bodies.

"Me either boss." Tim appeared from the back of the church, he was still making notes on his pad.

"The bodies didn't magically appear, someone knows something." he spoke the words as he headed towards the sidewalk, still with his head down, still looking for clues.

"Well, they aren't telling us if they do." Ziva responded to her boss's comment.

"Then make them tell you Ziva, that is your job." his tone was harsher than usual.

"I've questioned the secretary and the janitor, and neither saw anything. I don't know what else or who else to ask." she snapped back.

"Neither did the priests. But I did get the vibe that they weren't totally forthcoming though." Tim wrinkled his brow, a look of frustration etched on his face.

"What McGee? When were you going to tell me that? When we were back all comfortable at the office?" he crankiness edged up a notch at the new information from his agent who had said _he got nothing_ just minutes before.

"It's not what they said boss, because they both denied seeing or hearing anything but it was the looks they gave each other, I can't explain it, it's just my gut." Tim attempted to explain his distrust of the two men.

"You're gut had better be right. Call DiNozzo, I want to get a look at those files." Gibbs walked away. He needed to get information on the two victims before proceeding with the case

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I just wanted to put this story out there to see if it is interesting enough to continue. I love undercover Tony.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Holy DiNozzo

**Disclaimer**: No, they are not mine, the characters or the show or the producers or the writers. I just do this for entertainment!

**Summary**: Well, it has been a while since we've seen our boy go undercover, which he is very good at indeed. Well, our blessings are upon you **Father DiNozzo.**

**NCIS Building**

Gibbs mood was still foul as they arrived back at the office. Tony was sitting at his desk, the images of the two dead men already lit up on the screen to his right.

"Talk DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked as he threw his jacket on his desk.

"Yes Boss." Tony stood and started rattling off specifics of the two men, " To the left we have Lance Corporal Edward Hanson, he was serving his third year at Quantico. He wasn't married, but had a son by another officer, Staff Sergeant Amy Brazil. She is also listed as his next of kin since both of his parents died a year ago in a suspicious car accident in Malibu, Florida." Tony looked over his shoulder at Gibbs, who was now standing at his side.

"Keep going." he prodded his agent, wanting to hear all the information on the two men.

"To the right of the screen we have Gunnery Sergeant David Winston, also stationed at Quantico. He attended the University of Tennessee but flunked out in his second year. In the summer of 2005 he joined with the Marines. He served four years at **Camp Lejeune, NC** but was transferred two months ago to Quantico. He has no immediate family, both of his parents died a year ago in an automobile accident, a wrong way driver...a hit and run." Tony hesitated, _that sounded familiar,_he then looked down at the file to make sure he had the information correct."Both men had parents that died approximately the same time in car accidents that were suspicious. Now _that_ has got to be a clue!"

" Whether it's coincidence DiNozzo or a clue, we have some digging to do, get to it!" Gibbs ordered as he walked towards the elevator.

" Where you going boss?" McGee asked, wondering if he should follow his boss.

"Coffee! Get backgrounds on the all witnesses and include Staff Sergeant Amy Brazil's history too." he entered the elevator and slammed his hand on the ground button, he needed to think, the feeling in his gut telling him he had seen this before.

"Yes boss!' Tim shouted out to the closing door. "Tony, I'll get bank records, credit cards and utilities." The newest of the agents wanting to move forward with as much as possible before an irritable Gibb's reappeared.

"I'll get phone records and do a background check of families, previous employment history, and their school records." Ziva was already on her computer getting the required information.

Tony just nodded, his aching arm was taking a toll on him. It actually hurt pretty bad for just an ache, he couldn't actually remember it hurting this bad when it was broken. He rubbed at it as he took a seat, his job would be to get information on the two accidents, _it was unspoken_, he knew his job, just like the others.

**30 minutes later**

**NCIS Autopsy**

The autopsy doors swooshed open and in walked Gibbs with a fresh cup of hot coffee, looking as if the wind had been knocked out him . He needed to know the details of the Marines deaths." Whatcha got Duck?" He asked as he took his stance beside the forensic pathologist, taking a small sip out of the styrofoam cup.

Ducky immediately recognized the look on the man's face. "It's not what you think Gibbs." The small statured man was attempting to offer some reassurance to his friend. He knew what Gibbs was looking for, "It's not the same MO, I assure you Jethro." Incorrectly guessing what Gibbs was thinking as he continued giving information.

The ex-marine's quiet demeanor, an oxymoron, as to what the man was actually thinking. His gut was telling him something, and it wasn't what Ducky was going to spout using his medical lingo.

"The men were killed with a sharp tipped weapon, probably an ice pick or a Phillips head screw driver." He picked up the two x ray films and popped them into the lighted screen, then flipped on the light. "Right here." he pointed at the hearts on both of the black and white films." This is where the precise wounds were made,_ just below the left ventricle_, which severed the aorta and the arterial flow from the heart . The _killer _knew what he was doing Jethro."

"Where have we seen this before Duck?" Gibbs felt he was having a deja vu moment.

"Our serial killer, Amy Bright, had the same MO, but she is serving a life term prison sentence without hope for parole at the Federal Correctional Center in Petersburg." Ducky stated the obvious as he walked over and picked up a long silver probe and then walked back over to where Jethro was standing. "He _or she _took the weapon and plunged it into the victim's chest wall, piercing the pericardial sac and thus severing the inferior vena cava right where it meets with the aorta._This type of_ laceration produces rapid hemorrhage, hypoperfusion, _instant death_!" He turned, laid down the probe and walked back to where the bodies lay on the cold steel tables.

"Doctor?" Gibbs asked as he followed the pathologist back to the bodies.

"I would say it had to be someone with an intricate knowledge of the human body, not necessarily a doctor, but someone who is very familiar with the body's anatomical structure." He wanted to continue with his autopsy, he want to see if there were anymore hidden clues that needed to be found since the crime scene had yielded nothing."It may take a little more time to figure it out."

" Call me when you get more answers." he ordered as he walked back out, he needed to see Abby.

"Don't I always." he mu,bled as he picked up his scalpel and returned to work.

**Lab**

Abby was singing and moving to one of her favorite songs, _She's in Parties_, a song written and performed the rocking Goth Rock band, Bauhaus. Her hips were slowly swaying to the slow music, shoulders staying in rhythm to the movements of her hips. Her hands rapidly hitting the keys to bring up different images on the screen, lost in the evidence before her, as the sultry voices of the band members helped her concentrate.

A Caf Pow appeared from out of nowhere but she recognized the hand, "Gibbs, thanks!" she turned and gave the man a quick hug. She was busy, her machines were working hard to gather information for the man standing in front of her, his blue eyes wanting, _needing answers_. She grinned, he must be great in bed, she thought to herself as the mass spec dinged.

"Whatcha got Abs?" he asked as he followed her over to the intimidating machine.

In one fail swoop she had the paper in hand, "We have, lut." she gave the man a smile as she walked back over to her screen.

"English Abs." he warned, not really in the mood for her antics or for Latin.

"You know, mud, clay, dirt, the brown stuff on the ground." she continued her playful banter.

"Where?" he asked, still needing more than the woman was giving.

"I ran the substance found in the wounds, both men's wounds. Mud was found in the tissue of both victims hearts. Either the killer dropped the weapon or it was intentional, but either way the weapon had the contaminate on it." she hit the screen and up came a picture of what looked to be an organism.

"What's that?" Gibbs as he starred at the screen.

Her playful attitude changed, "That Gibbs, is a very bad thing, Bacillus anthracis." The cheerful mood was gone, the smile wiped from her face.

Her words caused her boss to raise his brows with concern."Anthrax?" Gibbs spoke it softly, this was either coincidental, or it was a deliberate attack on two marines.

"The Sixth Plague. The stuff of which great stories are made of Gibbs. Homer even spoke of it in the Iliad. " she rambled on as her hands remained busy hitting keys and checking other lab results.

"Where did you find it Abby?" This time his tone was even more serious than before.

"Their blood stream Gibbs. I ran blood tests on both of our victims, testing for any know biohazards, the new Federal law on any suspicious death or deaths, and both men were exposed. It could have been inhaled at the scene but that is highly unlikely since there were no spores in the soil samples I've tested so far. I would say that they had been exposed days ago, maybe weeks. I'll have to run more tests." She responded to his question as she reached over to turn off her music, using her other hand to reach into a box to withdraw a mask. There were still soil samples in the Lab that had to be tested and other work to complete, this was a serious situation.

Gibbs nodded, as he was leaving the lab he knew that the case had just taken on a different tone, terror. "Treat everything as a biohazard Abs and let Ducky know!" he ordered as he headed for the showers, his team would soon follow just in case they had been exposed, it was protocol.

**Author Note: Thank each of you for your reviews( ****mamamia1964**** , Autumn, suchaun Katie ****jgomez921**** ,****LIGHTNSHADOWS**** ,****rosefern04**** ,****cmrd4667**** ,****cymraes**** ,****mtee1958**** ,****AgentDiNozzo13**** , and ****kimly****. Your kind words are making me forge ahead with this story....thank you again! I do want to make it clear, to those who want perfection, I am not a professional writer and I make ****mistakes. Though, if you send me a note I will do my best to correct....but I will make mistakes, punctuation is not my strong point. I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
